


The Three R’s

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Just another shoot-em-up and get home mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Three R's

 

 

I. Rescue

'I'm sorry, Sam; I'm so sorry.' 

'It's all right, Daniel; don't worry about that right now, okay? You don't need to worry about anything. Just close your eyes and rest...Jack and Teal'c should be back soon; they've just gone to scout ahead and make sure the way's clear back to the 'gate.' 

'No, Sam; listen...It's my fault--my fault about the children, the village...Those kids, oh god those poor kids!' 

'Shh! Stop it, Daniel! Please, just...calm down. It was NOT your fault; none of us could have done anything to stop it, change it...' 

'Did you see her, Sam? The little blonde one, with the huge blue eyes...Aerian? Looked so much like you, Sam, just how you must've looked at that age...oh, God, Sam, did you see her?' 

'I-I saw her, Daniel.Yes, I saw. A beautiful little girl. You made her laugh; you put that wonderful, sunny smile on her face and made her giggle. You brought a moment of pure joy into her little life when you gave her your whistle. Remember THAT part of it now, Daniel; remember her smile, the way she clapped her little hands together, how she patted her cheeks...' 

'She smudged my glasses with her tiny fingers; I can still see her fingerprints on my lenses...it's all that's left of her, Sam! No more smiles, no more curious little fingers. I saw her HEAD explode, Sam; I saw it and the blood, all the blood...there was still blonde there, under all the red; so much blood, Sam, from such a little girl...' 

'Daniel, STOP! You're in shock; I know, oh gods I know, sweetie. But we can't think of that right now. We have to get back, get home safely and get help--' 

'No help...no help, Sam; dead, they're all dead, too late...' 

'No, Daniel, not too late; they're not all dead! If we can get back, get more teams out here, we can save some of them; get at least part of the village's inhabitants to refuge. We can't stop now, Daniel; we can't give up. For that little girl, and for that cute gap-toothed boy, Jorar, and for all the others we had to leave behind, fallen...we owe it to them to see their people through this.' 

'Why, Sam? Why couldn't she have lived? Why her, and Jorar, and that feisty old woman who kept patting Teal'c's head and kissing his hands? Why them? I froze, Sam; when it started happening, I just...froze. I could've done something, could've saved Aerian...' 

'No, Daniel; it was just too sudden, too unexpected. We had absolutely no warning. You reacted as quickly as you could under the circumstances, as quickly as any of us. You saved people, Daniel, hiding them under those carts; you saved ME.' 

'Not enough, not nearly enough...no more time, no more room...And I almost got you killed, too. I was too slow--' 

'You moved JUST in time, Daniel; you shoved me into that doorway just before those bastards would've chopped us both in half in a hail of bullets. God, where or HOW those natives got their hands on earth-style firearms...' 

'What does it matter now? The damage has been done; so many innocent people dead, so many...' 

'It matters, Daniel; it matters because we have to stop them, keep them from getting MORE guns, killing more helpless people...sorry. I know you're tired, Daniel, tired and hurt. You've lost a lot of blood and need to lie still. Here, hold my hand; close your eyes, just try not to think for a bit...' 

'Don't do that, Sam; don't try to comfort me when you're hurt and tired, too. Dammit, your head's bleeding again; where the hell are Jack and Teal'c?! You should have gone with them, gone back through the iris already, instead of staying here with me...' 

'Hush, Daniel; now you're just being a pain. You know we wouldn't leave you here, alone and unprotected; besides, I'm injured, as you just reminded me. Do you want me to endanger their recon mission by suddenly going all faint and dizzy, or something? Not that I plan on it, mind you; I'm fine, really. Look, Danny; if it had been Jack or Teal'c hurt, protocol would've been the same. Someone would have stayed behind with  them, too. Now, rest; the guys will be back soon, we'll go home, and then I'll worry about this little scratch on my head.' 

'Scratch?! Sam, if that gash in your head is just a 'scratch,' then the bullet holes in my legs are mere mosquito bites. Just little nicks, love nips from the native guerillas...' 

'Shh! Someone's coming...quiet, Daniel! Lie still...' 

'Oh, God, Sam, you should've gone ahead...' 

'Quiet...!Please, Danny, please...' 

'Don't shoot! Jeez, Carter, it's me!' 

'Colonel! Thank God.' 

'Ready, gang? We have a narrow window of opportunity to skedaddle back to the 'gate and get the hell out of here, so I suggest we move. Pack her up and let's book! How's the head, Carter?' 

'Still attached, sir.' 

'How's he doing? Daniel...?' 

'He won't admit it, sir, but his pain is getting worse. We really should hurry.' 

'Hurrying as we speak, Major. C'mon, Teal'c, get the lead out! Grab his feet, ah-ah, careful!' 

'JE-SUS...!Arrgghh...!S-Sorry, Teal'c, didn't mean to kick you...' 

'I am unharmed, Daniel Jackson, and regret causing you unnecessary pain. I will endeavor to be more careful.' 

'Apologize later, Big Guy; let's just get the hell out of here now. I've got his head, you secure with his feet? Where's Carter...? Carter, you with me? Grab my elbow, try to keep up...' 

'Keeping up, sir. Any sign of unfriendlies along the route?' 

'No overt signs, Major; but they're out there. Close. So let's haul ass and keep our eyes peeled.' 

'I'm just...slowing you down. If they come, leave me; I can be a distraction, give you time to run for it--' 

'Shut up, Daniel; Teal'c and I could carry you all day and not even break a sweat. You won't slow us down. So get over yourself.' 

'Should we not keep silent, the better to listen for the enemy's position, O’Neill?' 

'Tell Dannyboy that, why dontcha, Teal'c? Major?' 

'Still with you, sir.' 

'I know THAT; I wanted you to tell Daniel to shut up.' 

'Oh. Shut up, Daniel. And...um...sorry.' 

'Yeah, shut up, Daniel; we're the rescuers, you’re just the rescuee...so, no more lip from here on out. Got it?' 

'He is losing consciousness, O’Neill. I do not believe he is able to respond.' 

'Oh...well, okay then. Probably for the best, at least till we get him back through the 'gate. Carter, I'll need--' 

'O'Neill; listen.' 

'Everybody freeze...Aw, crap. Set him down, Teal'c, quick; let's tuck him in this bush. Carter--' 

'DOWN! DOWN, O'NEILL!' 

'Holy-! Dammit, everybody drop! Carter! Carter, where the hell--! They're firing from the right, to the right, Teal'c! Carter...!' 

'Here, sir, I'm here! Two more, at ten and two o'clock! Teal'c, behind you!' 

'Son of a bitch, Teal'c's hit! Firing, firing...out of my way, clear the line of fire--! Teal'c! TEAL'C!' 

'...here, O’Neill...' 

'Can you move, Teal'c? Carter, cover me, I've got to get to him...' 

'No! I am...functional, Colonel. Stay where you are! Keep Daniel Jackson safe; I will circle back around and come up on them from the back...' 

'We'll be waiting; Carter, lob me a grenade, give those bastards a little distraction to help Teal'c slip around their flank...FIRE IN THE HOLE!! How'd you like that, you sons of bitches?!' 

'Duck, sir! They keep coming, I'll have to fire on them...stay back, you idiots!! Do I have to shoot ALL of you...!' 

'Keep firing, Major; it's us or them. Gotta go move Daniel, they're too close for comfort...can you cover us?' 

'Got it; be careful, sir.' 

'Always. Back in two shakes, Carter; stay alive. That's an order.' 

'Yes, sir; I'll be here.' 

*** *** 

'C’mon, Danny; we're moving to better digs; the new neighbors are just impossible...c’mon, need a little help, here...' 

'Ah, gods...!!Jack? Jack, that you? Wha--?Jack, I’m upside down...' 

'Good look for you, Danny. Just hang on a minute, hard to run and shift around a 160 lb archaeologist at the same time...Geez, what'd you have for lunch? Rocks?!' 

'Oh, Jack, I feel sick, really sick...Oh, God, put me down put me DOWN--!' 

'Ewww...Okay, okay...Daniel, you’re going to be okay. Here, quick, take a drink of this water and rinse out your mouth, that’s it...Sorry, bud, but we gotta move; Carter's waiting, and we DON'T want to keep a lady waiting...' 

'She'd...she'd kick your ass for such a sexist remark, Jack...' 

'Carter? Naw...under all that ammo and kick-ass military chutzpah, there's an actual, soft-in-all-the-right-places female, Danny. And NONE of them want to be kept waiting.' 

'I'm telling on you, Jack; next time you piss me off, I've got ammunition, now...' 

'Traitor; maybe I should just leave your ass here, then, Smart Boy. We men gotta stick together, can't let the females know--' 

'What; that they've got it all over us, Jack? Smart, sexy, kick-ass capable...?' 

'Yeah, all that stuff. You tell Carter I admitted THAT, and I'll shoot you in the leg, myself.' 

'Jack...I hear--' 

'Yeah. Shh...gotta set you down, partner; still and quiet, Danny, got it? Oh, fuck, here we go again...STAY, Daniel, do NOT move! I'll be back...' 

'Jack! Come back here! Jack, oh dammit, Jack...Shit, where's my gun...' 

'BACK! Get back, you sons of bitches! No more, you're not getting our archaeologist, you sorry bastards--!Aw, Christ, that hurts! Daniel, Daniel...!' 

'Jack, Jack!!' 

'Shoot them, Daniel! Just-fucking-SHOOT-their-asses! SHOOT, Daniel!' 

'Oh, dammit, Jack, oh gods I hate this, get AWAY from him, you goddamned child killing freaks...!!You want us, come on, then, come on...! Oh, Jesus, I shot them, I shot them, Jack, I think they're dead...Jack? Oh, God, Jack, be alive...please, be alive...' 

'Holy--AUUGGHH, don't TOUCH that!! It fucking HURTS!' 

'Jack...!I thought--thought you were dead.' 

'No; but they are. You did it, Danny; you got 'em, all of them. Good work. Now let's get out of here, gotta find Carter...' 

'Shh! Someone else...' 

'Get down, Daniel! Wait, wait for it...' 

'DAMMIT,TEAL,C! Daniel almost blew your frigging head off! Shit...' 

'I am sorry, O’Neill. Next time I will announce my presence first. You are injured.' 

'Aw, this is just a scratch--slap on a band-aid and I'm good to go. Speaking of which--' 

'I will carry Daniel Jackson; can you walk unaided, O’Neill?' 

'Hell, I’ll DANCE my way to the 'gate if I have to. C’mon, boys, I'm a TAD bit worried about the major. Let's find her and get the fuck out of here.' 

'You're bleeding pretty badly, Jack; are you sure--?' 

'Shut it, Daniel; no time to fuss over it now, anyway. Janet can patch me up once we're back home. Let's go...got your back, Teal'c. Head on out.' 

'As you say. Hold on as tightly as you can, Daniel Jackson; I do not wish to drop you.' 

'Holding, Teal'c. Ready.' 

'Let's go, go, go. I think we're all clear now, but I don't want to take any more chances. Carter, Carter, do you read me? Where the hell IS that woman...?' 

'I read you, sir; situation under control here. What's your ETA?' 

'We're coming right at ya, Major; give us two and be ready to roll.' 

'Past ready, sir; everyone still in one piece?' 

'Close enough, Carter; close enough. You?' 

'Just peachy, sir. Is Teal'c--?' 

'The gang's all here, Major. See you in one.' 

'10-4,sir. It'll be good to see all your ugly mugs again...sir.' 

'I THINK we've all just been insulted, gentlemen.' 

'But in such a LOVING way, Jack.' 

'O'Neill. I do NOT have a good feeling about this. Perhaps we should...shake a leg?' 

'Junior telling you something I don't know, Teal'c?' 

'Perhaps. Let us hurry, Colonel.' 

'Right...just let me warn Sam...Carter, watch your back; hear me? I don't think we're done here; be ready.' 

'Ready, sir; keeping my eyes out...' 

'Shit, I just hate Jr's little 'intuitions.' Okay, let's get out of here.' 

'O'NEILL!!' 

'Drop him, Teal'c, drop Daniel NOW! Fuck, fuck it all, I HATE this shit...!!Daniel, keep your freaking head down! Where the hell are the grenades...WATCH OUT!!...TEAL'C!!...'

II. Return 

'Incoming travelers, sir...! It's SG-1's iris code!' 

'Open the iris! Open the damned iris! Quick, get a medical team here, I have a feeling we'll need it...' 

'They're coming through! Oh, Christ, who's who? They all just tumbled onto the ramp like rag dolls, sir! There's blood everywhere--General?' 

'He's already gone down to the 'gate room, Sergeant.' 

*** *** 

'Stand clear! Out of my way, people, get back!' 

'General! Sorry, sir--' 

'Where the hell's that med team?! Get Fraiser in here, quick! Colonel O'Neill...Colonel, can you hear me?' 

'Sir...hello, sir; we're...back, sir.' 

'I can see that, son; and good to have you home. But can you tell me what happened? Those look like bullet wounds!' 

'Good call, sir...yes, sir. Long story, sir...Danny, see to Danny first, Janet--' 

'Heading that way, Colonel; General, if you please, I need access--' 

'Of course, Doctor; get those stretchers over here, men! Watch Major Carter's head, she’s got a head wound...Major Carter, can you hear me?' 

'The others, sir? The others...' 

'Are alive and being well tended to, Major. Just rest easy. Try not to worry. How are YOU feeling?' 

'I'll live, sir. Help Daniel first, his legs...and the colonel--' 

'Dr. Fraiser's handling everything, Major. Can you tell me what happened out there? Who did this?' 

'They had guns, sir; and they sure didn't get them from us. I don't know where, or how...OUCH, watch it!' 

'Sorry, ma'am; but I have to look at your head. If you'll excuse us, General?' 

'Of course. Go with the medics, Sam; we'll debrief later. Welcome home.' 

'Wait! General, they need help, sir, all those people we had to leave behind! They're still alive back there, waiting for us to help them--' 

'She's right, sir; we can't just let them be...slaughtered. I can give you numbers, locations, the village lay-out...Just let me up, let me--' 

'You're not going ANYWHERE, Colonel O'Neill; you have a serious shoulder wound. Now hold still...' 

'Jesus, do you have to push on it so frigging HARD!--' 

'Pressure helps, sir; we've got to stop the bleeding.' 

'Move them out, people, let's go! We need a rush on iv's, ready OR's 2 and 3, call in all extra off-duty personnel; no, no, HE'S priority one, then O'Neill...How's Sam's head injury, Franklin? Get x-ray ready, O’Brien...No, I want 5 cc's of morphine--LISTEN to me, Gwen! Somebody grab Teal'c and make him get on that stretcher, he's bleeding all over the floor...No, Mr. Teal’c, you will NOT walk to the infirmary in that condition!' 

'The kids, Janet, the kids...gotta go back for the kids, the rest of them...ask Jack, he'll tell you! Jack, Jack, where are you?!...' 

'Shhh; settle down, Daniel; you're safe. Jack's right over there, you’re both going to OR for a little patching up...don't worry, General Hammond will take care of the kids...Okay, let’s go!' 

'Let me know, Dr. Fraiser; as soon as you can, I'll need a full report. We need to know what the hell happened out there.' 

'Understood, sir; as soon as I can, sir.' 

'Good Lord! What they must have gone through...all right, all right, get a team in here to clean up all this blood and medical equipment off the ramp! I want this place locked up tight and everyone at their duty stations, asap! Move it, people!'

III. Recovery 

'I still think about her, Sam; she was such a little cutie, wasn't she?' 

'An angel. At least we have the satisfaction of knowing the rest of her people are safe, that SG's 6 and 7 confiscated all those weapons when they rounded up the last of the guerillas--' 

'The NID's sloppy leftovers? Those STUPID bastards, leaving an earth weapons cache behind on one of their illicit missions...' 

'Don't get your blood pressure up, Danny; Fraiser will NEVER let you out of here if your stats aren't just perfect.' 

'Oh, hello, Jack; you're looking much better today.' 

'Feeling better, too; and since I plan on having ALL of my team out of here as quickly as possible and back in the field, I have come to offer my humble attempt at a group pep talk...' 

'Uh, sir?...I think we've had enough 'pep' for awhile? Besides, it can't be a group pep talk without Teal'c here. So why don't we just hang out awhile? Maybe play some cards and wager for dinner once we're outta here? Hey, let's say the loser springs for Chinese food and the cost of rentals for an all-night movie marathon at your place, sir.' 

'Where's Teal'c? If we're playing for video rentals, he should be here, shouldn’t he? Jack...' 

'He's kel-no-reeming right now, Daniel; and I say we just let him be. Remember last time, when it was HIS turn to rent the movies? I still have motion sickness from that godawful "Blair Witch Project" he fished out of the bargain bin.' 

'And what's his deal with "Conan the Barbarian?" It is so NOT funny when Arnold's fastened to that tree and the birds come and tear at his flesh; but Teal'c always busts a gut at that scene!' 

'It's some sort of Jaffa joke, I think, sir; I didn't have the courage to pursue it any further when he brought it up one time...' 

'Shudders...! Can't say I blame you, Sam. So, Daniel...Sam...Are we gonna do this card game thing, or what?' 

'Well, okay; but no cheating this time, Jack; if I so much as catch you blink funny, I'm telling Sam about a certain statement--' 

'Ah-ah-ah! Pay no attention to him, Carter, he was practically delirious at the time, doesn’t know what the hell he's talking about--' 

'Colonel?...' 

'Um...I'll deal. Pull up a seat, Major, get comfy; Daniel...later for you. Oh, yes, later...' 

'Daniel...c’mon, tell me! What did Colonel O'Neill say?' 

'I don't know if I should, Sam...well, okay. He said--' 

'DANIEL! Men sticking together, testosterone and chest hair and all that stuff...? Please?' 

'Don't worry, Daniel; you can tell me later. THEN I'll kill the colonel. For now, let’s just play cards.' 

'Why do you two DO that?! Always ganging up on me, plotting behind my back and whispering together like rotten kids...' 

'Deal, Jack!' 

'Okay, okay! But if I win, I'm renting every damned John Wayne movie out there...saddle up, pilgrims!' 

'Oh, God, Sam; we can't let him win!' 

'Well, at least it's not "The Mighty Ducks" again, Daniel...' 

'Hey, now, that's a GREAT movie...classic clean fun for one and all. Didn't you like it, Daniel?' 

'Um...maybe the first five times you made me watch it, Jack. After that, my attention sort of...wandered.' 

'So, then, what are YOU gonna pick if you lose, Wonderboy?' 

'Oh, I don't know; maybe "The Man Who Loved Women," Jack; I mean, weren’t we just discussing the differences between the sexes when we were running for our lives--?' 

'You are SO dead, Jackson. Now shut up and play.' 

*** *** 

'Looks and sounds like the team is getting back to normal, Dr. Fraiser.' 

'Yes, sir, thank God; it was the usual edge-of-the-cliff scenario with them for awhile, what with Daniel's severe leg wounds and his emotional trauma from seeing those children die...especially that little girl, Aerian. But the others have pulled in close around him, holding him up and drawing it all out of him, all the pain and grief and rage...He's had to deal with knowing he killed those natives, too. But I think Teal'c and Jack have really helped him work through that, sir.' 

'So they're all healing okay from this?' 

'Fine, sir; Teal'c's symbiote--as usual--helped him make a swift recovery from the wound in his side; and Sam's head injury looked worse than it was. She got lucky; she'll have a small scar, but her hair hides most of it. Colonel O'Neill's shoulder wound was through and through, a fairly clean injury and no major complications, at least not once we caught the beginnings of that infection and treated it aggressively. Wiped it right out with no problems. What they're doing right now, General--bonding together again--is the best medicine left to them at this point. They'll be okay, sir. Knowing that those villagers are safe now was an added boost to their spirits, as well.' 

'Good work, Doctor; good work all around. You'll be sending Jack and Daniel home later today, won’t you? Lord knows they're getting restless, especially since Teal'c and Sam were set loose the next day after their return.' 

'Yes, sir, they'll be discharged this afternoon. Provided they take it easy for the next several days and behave themselves, they should all be fit for a return to restricted duty in a week. And I DO mean restricted duty; for at least another week once they return.' 

'Jack's not going to like THAT much; but then, after the week's restricted shift, they'll be cleared to go back through the 'gate?' 

'Yes, sir, good to go.' 

'Excellent. Well, thank God for that. I'm off to make a full report to the President now; this whole NID and weapons' leak thing is damned perturbing, and he needs to understand the potential seriousness to planetary security. He'll also be glad to know that SG-1 is well on the mend. Carry on, Dr. Fraiser.' 

'Thank you, sir.' 

'Oh, and Doctor...' 

'Yes, sir?' 

'You might...um...suggest to SG-1 that "Wyatt Earp" is a good video pick; it's not new, but it's excellent.' 

'I'll do that, sir. I'm sure they'll appreciate your input.' 

*** *** 

'Colonel O'Neill? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me at home? Is it Dr. Jackson...?' 

'No sir, he’s fine; everything's fine. We...uh...we were all just sort of hanging out here at my place, and we were about to watch a coupla movies...' 

'One of them wouldn't happen to be "Wyatt Earp," now would it?' 

'Well, as a matter of fact, sir...' 

'I see...well. What's the price of admission, Colonel?' 

'No price, General; it's a free invite. But if you...um...just HAPPENED to have a few extra beers lying around there, sir...' 

'Give me half an hour, Colonel. Oh, and Jack...' 

'Yes, sir?' 

'Thanks for the invite.' 

'Anytime, sir. Anytime.' 

**The End**

* * *

>   
>  © July, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *


End file.
